


EPISODE ELEVEN: "I'm A Lesbian"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [12]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Episode 11, F/F, F/M, Gen, LESBIAN RIGHTA, Skam Season 1, THE FINALE LADS, also me projecting haha!, and it's beautiful, anyways I DID IT, because we stan realistic gay culture, but there's still more seasons to go!! and this episode still has to happen!!, carly rae jepsen stanning, gay rights................., i'm..... sad to be leaving the girls behind, james/william Actually Apologises, rights, sandy Goes Off, sandy and jake......... lads........., vilde/liz Actually Apologises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner, drama is all she's going to get.FIRST CLIP: You All Came Together To Help Me





	1. CLIP ONE: "You All Came Together To Help Me"

**SATURDAY, DECEMBER 1ST, 09:48**

_“Girls Like Us” by The Julie Ruin_ plays over aesthetically pleasing, morning shots of Brighton.

After a while, it cut to a shot of SANDY’s house.

INT. KITCHEN, SANDY’S HOUSE

SANDY’s cooking eggs on the stove as BRIANNA sits on the counter, ESTHER watches a kettle boil, and LIZ sits at the already set dining table.

The song continues, on the radio, as the girls hang out in mildly comfortable silence, BRIANNA bopping along to the song.

LIZ  
So, Sandy, is your mum just… never here?

SANDY  
No, she is, she just… She’s really busy with her lawyer job, it takes her all over the UK. She comes home whenever she can, though.

BRIANNA picks three eggs from the box beside SANDY, who’s too busy talking to LIZ to notice. BRIANNA smiles at ESTHER, who muffles her laughter.

LIZ  
That’s nice. You’re alone a lot, you can just… do whatever you want.

She pauses, thinking.

LIZ  
Uh, anyway, what about your dad?

BRIANNA starts to juggle the eggs.

SANDY  
Left when-- What are you doing?

BRIANNA  
Having fun!

BRIANNA drops one of the eggs onto the floor, and the girls all burst out laughing.

SANDY  
Brianna! You’re gonna have to clean that up!

BRIANNA  
It is better to lived and loved than to have… I don’t know how the rest of it goes.

She jumps down from the counter and gets a bit of kitchen roll, cleaning up the egg.

LIZ  
You were saying, Sandy?

SANDY  
My dad left. When I was seven. He lives in… London, I think. I really don’t know. We don’t talk much and I don't remember much about him. But he was a dick, according to my mum, so it’s all good.

RORI walks in, looking stiff and confused.

ESTHER, LIZ, BRIANNA and SANDY  
Hi!/Hey!

They all smile at her.

RORI  
Hi.

There’s an awkward pause.

ESTHER  
So! Breakfast!

SANDY  
Yeah, Esther made fancy eggs.

ESTHER  
They’re just scrambled.

SANDY  
_ Fancily _ .

They laugh together, as BRIANNA laughs like “I know what’s up”, and the radio switches off.

LIZ  
So let’s eat!

She pats the chair next to her, and RORI sits down, still looking disturbed. The other girls sit with them, ESTHER placing the big plate of eggs in the centre of the table.

ESTHER  
Everyone, dig in.

Everyone, except RORI, takes some eggs and puts them on their plate.

BRIANNA  
Could you pass the…

LIZ  
Oh, yeah.

LIZ passes her the salt, and they smile slightly at each other, as ESTHER passes around a carton of orange juice.

LIZ  
I’m gonna get milk instead.

She gets up and gets it, as SANDY holds the juice out to RORI.

SANDY  
Do you want some?

RORI shakes her head.

LIZ sits back down and puts some eggs on RORI’s plate.

LIZ  
There!

The girls, bar RORI, all chat quietly as they add salt and sauce and such to their eggs, having a fun time. RORI, however, is clearly not having a fun time.

LIZ  
Do you want some salt, Rori?

RORI doesn’t answer.

LIZ puts the salt down and sighs, nervously tapping the table. SANDY looks at RORI, worried.

RORI  
[quietly] I don’t remember anything from yesterday.

SANDY  
Don’t worry, nothing bad happened.

BRIANNA  
Yeah. Blackouts are God’s way of telling you you had a good time, Rori. And not to worry about anything, as well.

She smiles, but ESTHER gives her a look like “stop”.

LIZ  
Nothing happened, Rori. You just came to Sophie’s party and passed out, so we took you back here and you just fell asleep.

RORI nods, still unconvinced.

BRIANNA  
Come on, girl, what person with self respect hasn’t blacked out at least once?

She smiles. SANDY shakes her head at her and BRIANNA nods, stuffing her mouth with egg.

There’s a pause.

RORI  
Thanks guys. I mean it. You all came together to help me, it’s just… Thanks.

LIZ  
Well, we’re all in a club together, right? You don’t have to thank us, it’s what we do. Help each other.

There’s a pause.

LIZ  
And… I wanted to say sorry. To all of you. For being so… I don’t know, awful. Yeah. I was awful. And I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you. And… I hope you want me in the club again. 

BRIANNA  
Of course! You’re our leader.

They smile at each other.

BRIANNA  
Besides, no one else wants to do the budget or the posters.

They all laugh a little, even RORI.

ESTHER  
But, while the club is pretty important, we all have to remember that, uh, our health is more important. You have to… look after yourself.

RORI  
I’m just not hungry, Esther!

ESTHER  
It’s not that.

RORI  
Oh… Um, what is it, then?

There’s a pause. ESTHER looks at SANDY like “help me”. The pause continues.

SANDY  
Rori… Do you have an STI?

RORI nods, before putting her head in her hands.

ESTHER  
Are you  _ sure _ ?

RORI  
Yeah. 

ESTHER  
How sure?

RORI  
Definite. I looked the symptoms up on the NHS website and I have them all. Even the signs and times and shit.

There’s a long pause as all of the girls exchange looks.

BRIANNA  
Well shit.

RORI nods.

LIZ  
Looks like we’re going on another trip to Nurse Stenberg, huh?

She laughs nervously, but no one else does.

There’s a pause.

Everyone, except RORI, resumes eating.


	2. CLIP TWO: "He's Totally In Love With Me"

**MONDAY, DECEMBER 3RD, 13:38**

INT. HALLWAY

ESTHER and SANDY are walking down the hallway together, SANDY with her phone out.

SANDY  
You’re right, this really slaps.

ESTHER  
What are you on about?

SANDY  
Carly Rae! Your crush!

ESTHER  
[laughing] That’s between us.

SANDY  
Check this out.

She shows her phone to ESTHER, and a short video of Carly Rae Jepsen getting a sword plays. They both laugh.

ESTHER  
Yeah, I love that video.

SANDY  
She’s an icon.

WREN [O.S.]  
Hi!

They turn around to see WREN and JORDAN standing behind them, WREN smiling widely and JORDAN still emotionless, both of them wearing Santa hats.

WREN  
The art club would like to cordially invite you to the turning on of the Brighton Christmas lights on Friday evening!

She hands them both hand painted fliers.

ESTHER  
I don’t really do Christmas.

WREN  
You’re kidding! Everyone love Christmas!

ESTHER  
I’m Jewish. I literally don’t.

WREN  
Oh. Um… The whole school will be there, it’s just… a fun little thing? We made the decorations.

SANDY looks at ESTHER, hopeful. ESTHER nods.

SANDY  
We’ll be there!

WREN  
Awesome! 

They stand awkwardly staring at each other for a long moment, before JORDAN pulls WREN away.

SANDY shows ESTHER her flier, smiling.

SANDY  
These are so pretty!

ESTHER  
Yeah, they are. So… Would you like to--

LIZ  
Hey!

LIZ and RORI jog up to them, both of them also holding fliers.

LIZ  
Do you guys think you’re gonna go?

ESTHER  
That’s what I was just asking Sandy.

SANDY  
Uh, yeah! I think it could be a fun, friendship club activity.

LIZ  
Yeah!

JAMES and his friends walk past, RORI hiding behind LIZ slightly.

JAMES  
One sec, guys.

He walks up to the girls, and ESTHER and SANDY exchange a look of “oh shit”, as LIZ crosses her arms, pushing RORI behind her.

LIZ  
Hi Jason.

JAMES  
It’s… James. Um, could I speak to Rori?

LIZ  
No.

RORI  
Yes. He can.

She stands in front of LIZ.

RORI  
What is it?

JAMES  
I just… I really wanted to say sorry. For acting like a dick. I just… I didn’t mean to ignore you, I didn’t think I was ignoring you. I thought we were just doing a one time thing and… You’re pretty enough. You’re more than pretty enough. And anyone who says anything else - including me - is a total dick. You’re really cool, Rori. I genuinely think so. So… I’m sorry. Genuinely.

RORI  
[shook] I… You’re forgiven.

JAMES smiles, and RORI smiles back.

RORI  
I… Have to go talk to Brianna about… Class.

She runs off.

SANDY and ESTHER share another “what the fuck” look, as JAMES stands there, staring after her.

JAMES  
Hi Liz.

LIZ  
It’s Elizabeth.

JAMES  
Okay. That’s a really nice name.

LIZ  
I know.

There’s a long, awkward pause, as JAMES stares at LIZ, who glares at him. ESTHER and SANDY watch, enjoying the drama.

LIZ  
What are you looking at?

JAMES  
You’re just… You’re really beautiful.

LIZ scoffs and walks off.

JAMES nods at SANDY and ESTHER, and runs back to his friends.

ESTHER  
Well, that was fucking weird.

SANDY  
[laughing] Yeah, it was.

They continue to walk, turning a corner.

ESTHER  
So, about the light switch on thing…

SANDY  
Yeah?

ESTHER  
Would you… like to go?

SANDY  
Yeah, I said I did.

ESTHER  
Oh, yeah… Sorry… 

They turn another corner and bump into JAKE.

JAKE  
Hi… 

SANDY  
Hi.

JAKE  
Um… We should, uh, we should talk.

SANDY  
Okay. Now?

JAKE  
No, I have class. Um… Are you free tomorrow?

SANDY  
No.

JAKE  
Oh. Uh, Thursday?

SANDY  
Yeah, that’s good.

JAKE  
I’ll text you.

SANDY  
Cool.

He nods, and walks on.

ESTHER  
What’s up with him?

SANDY  
He’s totally in love with me, or something.

ESTHER  
Another person? Damn, Sandy, you’re irresistible.

SANDY  
[flustered] I… Thanks.

ESTHER smiles, and they both walk on.


	3. CLIP THREE: "It's Not A Big Deal"

**TUESDAY, DECEMBER 4TH, 11:26**

_“New Rules” by Dua Lipa_ plays over shots of the school, before settling on the door of the nurse’s office.

INT. NURSE’S OFFICE

The Girl Squad walk in and sit down, as NURSE STENBERG smiles at them.

NURSE STENBERG  
Hello, hello, hello! Lovely to see you all again! Oh, and you have a new friend! Nice to meet you!

BRIANNA smiles sarcastically.

NURSE STENBERG  
So… What’s up?

There’s a long pause as they all exchange looks.

LIZ  
Rori has chlamydia.

NURSE STENBERG  
Oh! That went fast! So… 

There’s a pause.

NURSE STENBERG  
What do you expect me to say? Congratulations? 

RORI looks at her, extremely worried.

NURSE STENBERG  
Hey, hey. You’re just sick, you just have a little infection. It’ll go away if you give it the right medicine. Just like the flu, or rabies. Well, maybe not rabies, you can die from that.

There’s a long pause.

ESTHER  
So what does she do?

BRIANNA  
You just take this antibiotic, it’s no big deal.

RORI  
Huh?

The girls, except SANDY, all look at BRIANNA with confusion.

BRIANNA  
I had it before, it’s not a big deal.

LIZ  
Yes it is!

RORI  
You didn’t think to tell us?!

BRIANNA  
No? I don’t have to give you my medical history.

ESTHER  
Fair enough.

LIZ  
No. It’s just… This is different.

NURSE STENBERG  
No. It’s not. Now, how do you know you have chlamydia, Rori?

RORI  
I Googled symptoms, they all match. Except… I’ve been feeling sick a lot more lately, and my belly keep swelling, but I can’t be pregnant.

NURSE STENBERG  
We should test, just in case.

RORI  
[yells] No! I know I’m not!

There’s a pause.

NURSE STENBERG  
Okay, okay. You shouldn’t be in denial about these things, you’re not too young to worry. The world’s youngest mother was 5 years and 7 months old, did you know that?

ESTHER  
That’s inhumane.

NURSE STENBERG shrugs.

NURSE STENBERG  
Well, let’s focus on our patient. How many people have you had sex with?

RORI  
Just the one, just the once.

NURSE STENBERG  
Good, good. You’ll give him a good telling off, I hope.

RORI  
He already apologised.

LIZ  
Not for this!

RORI  
Tomayto, tomahto.

NURSE STENBERG  
Okay… Well, I suggest you go to your Doctor, talk to them about this, get your antibiotic, and then get all better!

RORI  
But… What if my mum finds out? She’d kill me.

NURSE STENBERG  
Just say you have a stomach bug. Speaking of, you mentioned your stomach. Let’s talk about that.

RORI  
Oh, that was just a chlamydia thing, I don’t think we--

NURSE STENBERG  
We should talk about it, just in case you could have any other issues. Come here, let me feel your stomach.

RORI  
What?

NURSE STENBERG  
It’s only a little touch, it doesn’t hurt.

RORI gets up and walks over to NURSE STENBERG, who pokes her stomach.

NURSE STENBERG  
Does this hurt?

RORI  
[wincing] Yeah.

NURSE STENBERG  
Okay. 

There’s a pause as they feel her stomach a bit more, the girls watching in the background in confusion.

NURSE STENBERG  
How’s your diet?

RORI  
Good, yeah, good…

NURSE STENBERG  
Hmm… What did you eat today?

RORI  
Well, it’s pretty early, so a Diet Coke and a bit of gum.

NURSE STENBERG stops feeling her stomach and nods.

NURSE STENBERG  
Yeah… Sit back down, there.

RORI sits back down.

NURSE STENBERG  
So, you don’t have a baby in there. [pause] Yay!

They laugh awkwardly, but no one else does. They stop.

NURSE STENBERG  
But you most likely have a lot of air in your intestines. That happens when all you eat is gum and Diet Coke, it produces a lot of air inside you. Do you fart a lot?

BRIANNA laughs loudly, but covers it up, as RORI laughs and SANDY giggles a little.

RORI  
No! No!

NURSE STENBERG  
Well, you should. You have so much air inside of you, it’s pushing against your intestines, giving you a stomach ache, and you have to get it out somehow, so the worst thing that can happen is a colostomy. You know what that is, right?

LIZ/EVERYONE ELSE  
Of course./No.

NURSE STENBERG  
It’s a shit bag on your stomach.

LIZ  
Are you serious? She doesn’t--

NURSE STENBERG  
I’m kidding. It was a joke. But my point is, you can’t live on Diet Coke and gum for the rest of your life, especially at your age.

They pull out a diagram of the human stomach.

NURSE STENBERG  
Now, if we look here--

INT. RECEPTION

The GIRL SQUAD walk out, all of them looking relieved.

ESTHER  
You’re gonna be okay, Rori!

BRIANNA  
Yeah! Plus, everyone get chlamydia at some point, it’s a rite of passage.

ESTHER, SANDY and BRIANNA walk out the door, but LIZ holds RORI back. SANDY stops and turns around, moving forward to peak through the door window to see them.

She stands behind the door, hidden, opening it a little to eavesdrop.

LIZ  
Rori… I can see what you’re doing.

RORI laughs nervously.

RORI  
What are you talking about?

LIZ  
You have to stop, okay?

RORI  
Lizzie, you don’t know what you’re talking about. You wouldn’t understand, okay?

LIZ  
Yes, I would.

RORI  
It’s just a little diet and a little more exercise! I’m just getting healthy!

LIZ  
It’s not a “little diet”, you’re… ruining yourself.

RORI  
You’re one to talk! You can have as much junk as you want and still be thin. I can’t. So I have to be healthy.

LIZ  
You’re not healthy. You need help.

RORI  
No, I don’t! I… I’m just working on being prettier.

LIZ touches RORI’s arm.

LIZ  
Aurora, you are the prettiest girl I know.

There’s a pause as RORI looks down.

RORI  
But, like... Not pretty enough.

SANDY gasps quietly, and RORI begins to walk towards the door. SANDY runs on and RORI walks through the door, leaving LIZ alone in the reception. She sighs, and follows them through the door.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Karma's A Bitch"

**THURSDAY, DECEMBER 6TH, 15:47**

EXT. BEACH

SANDY and JAKE, both wrapped in coats and holding to go cups, walk towards a wall facing the sea and sit down on it.

SANDY  
Jake… I want you to be completely honest with me right now, okay?

JAKE  
Oh, we’re going straight into this, okay.

SANDY  
Jake. If you’re lying, I’ll… I don’t know what I’ll do, but I won’t be happy, okay? This is serious.

JAKE  
Okay. I’m serious.

SANDY  
Good. Okay, um… Let me just get my thoughts together… 

She thinks for a moment as he sips his coffee.

SANDY  
When we were at the caravan, back in October, I asked if you knew anything about Sophie and Bryan texting, remember?

JAKE nods.

SANDY  
You said no. Was that true, or…?

JAKE  
I mean… I knew he texted her because of her brother, he told me that. He’s the one who hooks me up with my stuff, you know?

SANDY  
You smoke too?! [groans] Never mind, that’s… You knew they weren’t talking about school or whatever?

JAKE  
Well… They were talking about school too, so… It wasn’t a lie. But Bryan was losing his shit over getting weed for the caravan, he sold all of his stash, so he tried to talk to her brother. He wasn’t answering, I think his phone got smashed or something, so he texted Sophie instead.

SANDY  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys smoked weed at the caravan? Like, actual weed?!

JAKE  
Shit, look… That’s why Rory came, ‘cause Bryan couldn’t get any, so… We didn’t want to say anything because it would make you… 

SANDY  
Mad. Yeah. I know.

JAKE starts laughing to himself and SANDY looks at him with a furrowed brow.

JAKE  
No offence, Sandy, but it’s pretty funny you didn’t notice, we were all totally baked.

SANDY  
Ha, hilarious, using illegal substances.

JAKE  
Come on, let’s not--

SANDY  
Get serious? Too bad. We already are.

There’s a short pause.

SANDY  
What about, um, the other time? When I thought I heard Sophie on the phone?

JAKE  
Oh, yeah.

SANDY  
I asked you about it. Did… Did you know anything about  _ that _ ?

JAKE  
Nah.

SANDY looks at him condescendingly.

JAKE  
I’m being serious! But, I imagine he was just trying to talk to her brother, you know? Get some weed to sell? But I promised Bryan I wouldn’t say anything about smoking or selling to you. So I kept my promise to him.

SANDY  
You told me to talk to Sophie. That doesn’t even make sense! Why?

JAKE  
It was… I was just talking out of my arse. Making some bullshit up, plain and simple. I should’ve given better advice, but… I should’ve said that it was nothing, that he really loved you, like, so much.

SANDY  
Yeah. It would’ve been really cool if you told me this earlier, you know.

JAKE  
[very sarcastic] Yeah, it would’ve been really cool if you stayed in that relationship, you were  _ so  _ happy there.

There’s a long pause.

SANDY  
If you wanted to fuck things up between me and Bryan, why didn’t you just tell me to tell him that me and Esther kissed?

JAKE  
Because… If you told Bryan, he would’ve thought it was hot and forgiven you, or some shit.

SANDY  
Jake, are you aware how fucking crazy that sounds?

JAKE  
Sandy. You’re not into guys. I was just trying to help you!

SANDY  
You don’t get to put labels on me! You don’t get to make me leave when I don’t want to! It’s my life! God, it’s like I don’t know you anymore.

JAKE  
You’re one to talk. You’re acting all… different.

SANDY  
No. I’m just not letting you walk all over me.

JAKE  
Sandy, I never wanted to hurt you. I know how dumb that sounds, but… I never, ever wanted to make you feel bad. I just… I saw how Bryan was treating you. Being an asshole, throwing you around, and just-- What was I meant to do? Just sit around and let it happen? He’s a good friend to us lads, Sandy, but he’s a terrible boyfriend. I just wanted to help you.

SANDY  
Yeah, well…

JAKE sighs.

JAKE  
It just happened. And I hate that it did, so… I’m sorry. I’m genuinely, really sorry, Sandy. I just wanted to get you out of a place where you weren’t happy.

SANDY  
Why? Just because you have a crush on me?

JAKE  
Because…

He trails off for a second.

JAKE  
Because I know how it feels, okay? You know my parents aren’t exactly doing great, you know? Dad’s almost dead, Mum’s having another one of her weird episodes. I know what it feels like to be unhappy in a place where you’re meant to be happy, and you don’t know how to leave, because you don’t think you can. And no one thinks it’s as bad as it is, but it is. I just… I wanted to help.

There’s a pause.

SANDY  
Jake… Are you okay?

JAKE smiles.

JAKE  
I’m always okay. I just… Thanks.

There’s a long pause, as they both drink, and _“Tonight I’m Getting Over You” by Carly Rae Jepsen_ starts to play.

SANDY  
Well, at least now I know how Sophie felt.

JAKE  
Karma’s a bitch.

She laughs a little, and JAKE joins in.

They take a synchronised sip.

EXT. SEASIDE STREET

SANDY and JAKE throw their cups in the bin, and hug.

They wave at each other, as JAKE goes left and SANDY goes RIGHT

EXT. STREET

SANDY walks down the street, and sees BRYAN and ANNY standing at the end of the road, holding a bunch of shopping bags. She stops and watches them for a bit, before pulling her phone out from her pocket and dialling a number.

BRYAN pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers it, the song fading out.

BRYAN  
Hello?

SANDY  
Hey.

BRYAN  
Oh. Hey.

SANDY  
Um… You said you didn’t know who I was. Well, I know now. And I want to talk to you about it.

BRYAN  
I’m sort of busy.

SANDY  
What are you doing?

BRYAN  
Just Christmas shit.

SANDY  
Okay… Are you free tomorrow afternoon?

BRYAN  
I’m going to the light switch on thing.

SANDY  
Before that. Half 4?

BRYAN  
Okay.

SANDY  
Okay.

BRYAN  
Okay. Bye.

He hangs up, and the song fades back in. SANDY rolling her eyes as BRYAN shoves his sister.

She walks on for a bit, her head held high.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Don't Come Near Me"

**FRIDAY, DECEMBER 7TH, 16:30**

EXT. FOOTBALL PITCH

SANDY leans against one of the goal posts as BRYAN walks up to her, looking confused.

SANDY  
Hi.

BRYAN  
Hey… Why are we meeting here? In the freezing cold?

SANDY  
I have my first game of the season tomorrow. I thought maybe we could practise a bit. I have with the girls, but they go pretty easy on me, because of… you know, the term I’ve had.

BRYAN  
Yeah… Can’t we just go inside?

SANDY  
No. We’re doing this now. Okay?

BRYAN nods hesitantly.

It cuts to a shot of BRYAN dribbling the ball down the field, before SANDY kicks the ball out from under him, sliding on the muddy grass, making them both laugh.

It cuts back to both of them standing by the goal posts.

SANDY  
Do you remember the first time we got together?

BRYAN  
[laughing] Yeah. How could I forget?

SANDY  
You got me alone at some randomer’s party, in some closet or something, and you kissed me.

BRYAN  
Yeah. It was nice, we both really enjoyed it.

SANDY  
No.  _ You  _ enjoyed it. I just… went along with it.

It cuts to a shot of BRYAN standing in the goal as SANDY kicks the ball towards him. It hits the crossbar and he laughs, as she kicks the ground.

It cuts back to them leaning against the goalposts.

SANDY  
I didn’t do it because I thought it was cool. I did it because I thought I had to. Because I had no other choice. It’s what every girl should want, so why didn’t I? I just had to suck it up and go on with it.

BRYAN  
What? Really?

SANDY  
And you saying I did it because I thought it was cool? It made me pretty fucking angry. Because I gave up everything to be with you, because you convinced me I had to. That I didn’t have a choice in the matter. I ditched my best friends. I stopped doing the one thing I loved. So you telling me I do what others think is cool? That I have no opinion? That isn’t fair. Because you took my opinion away from me the moment you kissed me. And yeah, I made the choice, but… It was a fucking stupid choice.

There’s a shot of BRYAN and SANDY passing the ball to each other, before cutting back to where we were.

BRYAN  
A fucking stupid choice?

SANDY  
A fucking stupid choice. I felt like shit all of the time. Every little thing you did hurt me. And I was so paranoid about you and Sophie, about losing you, because… because I didn’t want anyone to have a reason to think I didn’t like boys. And I thought if you and I could do… something like that to Sophie, you and Sophie could do something like that to me. And I would deserve it. Do you understand?

BRYAN  
Yeah, yeah… Shit, I never knew.

SANDY  
Yeah. You tend to pay yourself more attention that anyone else. And I use to pay more attention to you than anyone else. I became constantly insecure and desperate for you to love me. I became so obsessed with loving you that I forgot how to love myself. But it shouldn’t be like that.

BRYAN  
No, it… It shouldn’t…

SANDY  
Bryan. What we had… It wasn’t healthy. For either of us. You were controlling, manipulative, you… you had sex with me when I didn’t want you to. You forced me to do things I didn’t want to do, you made racist and sexist jokes and passed it off as satire or whatever, you… You’re the worst person I’ve ever met. And I’m never going to love you, I never have.

BRYAN  
Sandy, there’s no need to--

SANDY  
Yes. There is. This is going to be the last time I speak with you, ever, so I have to say this. You hurt me in every possible way. You’re a bad person. And… You have to change yourself, if you want to keep living. You have to become a better person. And so do I. So, I suggest you try to unlearn all of the shit you’ve got stuck in you. But until then, don’t come near me. Actually, never come near me again.

BRYAN  
Sandy, we can still be friends, right?

SANDY  
No. No! I don’t have to be friends with you! I  _ hate  _ you! You don’t get to define me anymore. I… I am not some submissive little… fuckrag for you to use whenever you want. I am a person. I am a woman, a  _ black  _ woman, and there’s nothing wrong with that. Actually, everything’s right about that. And I don’t have to have you, or any stupid man in my life, because… I’m a lesbian. I am a lesbian. I have always been, and always will be, a lesbian.

BRYAN  
But… What we had, that couldn’t have been fake…

SANDY  
What  _ did  _ we have, Bryan? You belittling me, insulting me, making me quit the football team? Ruining my life?

BRYAN  
I love you, Sandy. I still do. I really meant when I said I can’t live without you.

SANDY chuckles to herself as _“Shake It Out” by Florence and The Machine_ begins to play.

SANDY  
Then die.

It cuts to a shot of SANDY kicking the ball into the net, clean past BRYAN.

It then cut to BRYAN standing alone at the goalpost, silently crying, as SANDY walks away in slow motion, smiling widely.


	6. CLIP SIX: "Girls Like Girls"

**FRIDAY, DECEMBER 7TH, 19:01**

EXT. ESTHER’S HOUSE

SANDY walks up to ESTHER’s door and knocks on it, still smiling.

ESTHER opens the door, dressed in a brightly coloured jumper with a Menorah on it.

SANDY  
Hi! I love your jumper! Happy Hanukkah, by the way. I read that it was this week, so… 

ESTHER  
Thanks, that’s really nice of you. I’m just going to be telling everyone downtown all about it.

SANDY  
Give them the education they deserve.

They both laugh a little.

ESTHER  
Yeah… Shall we?

SANDY  
Yeah!

ESTHER  
[calls into the house] Mum, I’m going out now!

MS MONTNER [O.S.]  
Bye, dear!

ESTHER steps out and closes the door behind her.

SANDY  
Your mum sounds nice.

ESTHER  
Yeah, she is.

They start to walk away from the house and down the street.

SANDY  
So, I talked to Bryan today.

ESTHER  
Oh?   


SANDY  
Yeah. I told him he was a toxic dick, and that he can fuck off. And… I told him that I’m a lesbian. I’m a lesbian.

She starts to laugh loudly, spinning around as she walks.

SANDY  
[singing] I’m a lesbian, I’m a lesbian, I’m a lesbian! 

ESTHER laughs, and pulls SANDY away from the road as a car drives past.

ESTHER  
Careful there. Don’t want you to get run over before Pride Month.

SANDY  
Yeah. I just… I feel so much more free! I feel like myself again, you know? Like… I can do anything!

ESTHER  
Yeah! Speaking of you doing things, I got tickets for the match tomorrow. For me and the girls.

SANDY  
That’s so sweet! Thank you!

EXT. DIFFERENT STREET

They continue walking.

ESTHER  
Hey, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. 

SANDY  
Hey… Esther? 

ESTHER  
Yeah?

SANDY  
Could I… ask you something?

ESTHER  
Of course, what?

SANDY  
Do you… Um… Shit, this is really hard. Do… Do you want this to be a… date? 

ESTHER stops in her tracks and looks at SANDY, who stops too.

SANDY  
Shit, are you, like, offended?

ESTHER  
Sandra Joan Neuman, I’ve been waiting for you to ask that since September.

SANDY laughs, blushing.

SANDY  
Seriously?

ESTHER  
Yeah! Sandy. Why are you nervous? We literally kissed before.

SANDY  
But… That was so… confusing. I don’t want it to be confusing.

ESTHER  
Then it won’t be. We’re just two girls, on a nice date to see fancy, expensive lights, when the money could easily be going to help people in crisis, but… You know.

She laughs.

SANDY  
You’re so smart. And kind. And shit.

ESTHER  
Wow, I’m shit, thanks.

SANDY  
[laughing] Just accept my love.

ESTHER  
Okay. I have. Thank you.

There’s a pause. SANDY’s phone buzzes.

SANDY  
My mum, texting me.

ESTHER  
Oh, how is she?

SANDY  
Good. I… I sent her a coming out text, and this is the response. I’m… I’m too scared to read it.

ESTHER  
Let me. Is that okay?

SANDY nods and ESTHER takes her phone from her pocket.

ESTHER  
“Sandy, of course I still love you. Why would this change anything? You’re my daughter. And honestly, I never liked Bryan.”

SANDY chuckles.

ESTHER  
“I’m so glad you were able to tell me. I… I’m so proud of you. I know you’ve been having a rough time, and just know that I will always love you. And I will love whichever young lady you bring home with you. As soon as I get home, I will hug you, just warning you now. Have a nice evening, I love you. Mum.”

ESTHER hands SANDY back her phone as SANDY wipes away happy tears.

SANDY  
I’m just gonna tell her I love her too, because… I’m just really happy right now.

ESTHER laughs and holds SANDY’s other hand as SANDY texts with her free hand.

EXT. TOWN CENTRE

There’s a hug Christmas tree covered in lights in the middle of the courtyard. There are unlit lights hung up from every shop window and lamppost. The streets are covered with people of all ages. _“Here Comes Santa Claus”_ is playing in the background.

SANDY and ESTHER walk around, holding hands, talking and laughing together.

ESTHER buys SANDY a Santa hat and puts it on her head.

ESTHER  
You look beautiful!

SANDY  
Thank you, Mrs Claus!

They laugh, as there’s a squeal behind them. RORI, BRIANNA and LIZ run up to them.

RORI  
[grinning widely] Hey girls! We were looking for you!

BRIANNA  
Yeah! How are you?

SANDY  
Great, brilliant. 

ESTHER raises her eyebrows at SANDY, who nods.

ESTHER  
We’re just on a date.

LIZ gasps, as RORI smiles and BRIANNA cheers.

BRIANNA  
I fucking knew it! I told you both, didn’t I?

RORI  
Yeah! That’s really great, you two!

LIZ  
Mm hmm! Lovely! But it won’t interfere with club activities, right?

ESTHER  
Of course, I’m a professional.

They all laugh, as the song changes to _“All I Want For Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carey_.

LIZ  
Why are we laughing? Nothing’s really funny.

BRIANNA  
It’s the Christmas atmosphere! Oh shit! This is such a good song!

BRIANNA starts to sing along loudly, RORI laughing and joining in.

LIZ  
Jesus Christ…

ESTHER joins in as well, shimmying her shoulders, SANDY also singing along. LIZ sighs and sings too.

They dance around together, spinning around and having a jolly time, laughing.

People around them stare at them strangely, but they’re having too much fun to notice.

RORY laughs as he watches them.

RORY  
This is worse than the time Nick tried to do a strip tease.

SOPHIE, TARA and the football girls turn to him.

SOPHIE  
Shut the fuck up, dickhead.

The girls all laugh at him, as he nervously laughs, walking away.

SANDY smiles at SOPHIE, who smiles back, shimmying a little.

The girls continues to dance for a bit more, before JAKE taps SANDY’s shoulder.

JAKE  
Can I talk to you?

SANDY  
Yeah, sure. 

She turns to ESTHER, who’s watching her.

SANDY  
I’ll be back in a sec, okay?

ESTHER nods, smiling.

EXT. ALLEY BETWEEN SHOPS

It’s dark in the alley as _“Santa Baby” by Michael Buble_ plays faintly in the background.

SANDY  
What is it?

JAKE  
Bryan told me. About… what you told him.

SANDY  
That I’m a lesbian. You already knew. Why are you… surprised?

JAKE  
It’s just… hearing it out loud is a lot different than thinking it, you know? And… I was wondering if you could help me with something.

SANDY  
I don’t know. I just… I might need some time to forgive you. But I’ll try. Okay?

JAKE  
Okay. So… I… I never liked you. Shit, I meant… You’re still my friend, I love being your friend, but I never liked you… romantically. I… I…

There’s a pause.

SANDY  
Oh. You… You liked Bryan?

JAKE  
No! No, I didn’t! Why would you even-- Why would you think that? But, um, he was really a dick about you being a… you know, so I… Yeah…

SANDY  
Yeah. So… Why are you telling me this?

JAKE  
I just… I wanted to talk to someone about it.

SANDY  
Why me?

JAKE  
No one else would understand.

SANDY  
What do you mean? Because you-- 

JAKE  
No! I’m-- I don’t-- Just forget it, okay? It was just a stupid idea I had, it’s nothing, just forget--

SANDY  
Jake. It’s okay.

JAKE laughs defensively.

JAKE  
Yeah, it’s okay because it’s nothing.

JAKE looks down.

SANDY  
I meant because you and I both don’t like Bryan that much, you know.

JAKE nods.

JAKE  
Okay just… Please don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t know… I don’t even know what I’m doing here, okay?

SANDY  
I won’t. And I’m here for you, Jake. Even if I still think you’re a dick.

JAKE nervously laughs.

JAKE  
Um… That was it, so…

SANDY  
Yeah…    
  


JAKE  
Um, I might come to your club someday. It actually seems… pretty cool.

SANDY smiles.

SANDY  
Because it is. It’s really cool.

They walk out of the alley way together, as the song completely fades away.

EXT. TOWN CENTRE

SANDY, ESTHER, BRIANNA, RORI and LIZ are all standing together, in a large group, as a man dressed as Santa stands on stage, his hand above a button.

CROWD  
Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!

The Christmas lights all go on at once, and the crowd gasps - the girls all looking starstruck - as _“We Wish You A Merry Christmas”_ starts to play.

RORI and BRIANNA pair up together and start to waltz around a little, laughing together, LIZ laughing with them.

SANDY looks across the courtyard at SOPHIE and the team, who are all laughing together.

She looks at BRYAN, who eats popcorn dejectedly.

She looks at JAKE, who’s staring into the crowd, at a group of teenagers filming something on a video camera.

ESTHER taps SANDY’s shoulder and holds her hand out to her. She takes it, and they begin to waltz, taking it serious.

It goes slow motion, as the song fades out, _“Girls Like Girls” by Hayley Kiyoko_ fading in.

SANDY and ESTHER dance in slow motion together, smiling at each other lovingly.

As the song reaches the chorus, SANDY leans in and kisses her, not caring about what people think, as BRIANNA and RORI applaud for them, the clapping not heard.

The kiss ends and SANDY and ESTHER press their foreheads together, giggling.

The camera pans across to LIZ, who’s not watching them, but instead is watching JAMES kiss JORDAN, looking fascinated by them.

She looks directly into the camera.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

_ END OF EPISODE _


End file.
